1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to railway hopper cars and in particular to those having a longitudinally extending hatch opening which is closed by means of a plurality of longitudinally and adjacent trough hatch covers. A plurality of hinged hold-down arms are adapted to secure the covers in a closed and locked position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,552,324, 2,873,696 and 3,800,714. In order to expedite the closing and opening of hatch covers the present invention is an improvement over the prior art in that a unique latch mechanism is supported on the ends of the hold-down arms which can readily be foot operated for releasing the hold-down arms to a non-engaging position thereby permitting the opening of the hatch covers.